


Revved Up

by predilection



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: When Kiriya pulls Emu down onto his lap, he's keenly aware that Emu is new to this kind of intimacy.





	Revved Up

**Author's Note:**

> My BFF's tagline for Ex-Aid is "the fanfiction writes itself".

When Kiriya pulls Emu down onto the couch and onto his lap, he's keenly aware that Emu is new to this kind of intimacy and a little embarrassed by it. He keeps his hands on Emu's shoulders, and he doesn't grind up against him even though he's hard already. Instead, he focuses on how good it feels to be kissing Emu, and the enthusiastic way Emu is kissing him back.

So Kiriya isn't expecting it when Emu suddenly thrusts forward and groans into his mouth. Neither is he expecting it when Emu immediately tenses under his hands, breaking their kiss and rearing back.

"Sorry!" Emu says, his cheeks heating.

Kiriya lifts a hand to the side of his face, gently trailing his fingers along his skin. "Why are you sorry?"

Emu bites his bottom lip and looks away. It takes him a few seconds to answer. "I wasn't sure... if this was okay."

"You weren't..." Kiriya laughs when he gets it and he's smiling when he lifts Emu's chin so he can look him in the eye. "Trust me, I'm more than okay with this."

Some of the tension visibly eases from Emu's shoulders, but his brow is still furrowed when he asks, "Are you sure?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Kiriya waggles his eyebrows and puts on his best cheeky grin. "Come on, Emu, I've been trying to get you to ride me since we first met."

There's a beat of silence but then Emu's eyes go wide and he's laughing into Kiriya's neck, and Kiriya considers it a win even before Emu, now emboldened, starts experimentally rolling their hips together again and again.


End file.
